


Boyfriend Colours

by Ashida



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Boyfriends, Durmstrang, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: “My uniform.” Victor blurted back, finally looking down to see Yuuri, to realise he’d just had the best idea of his life.“What about it?” Yuuri cocked his head again, lost at the sudden turn in conversation.“Can you… try it on for me?” he whispered it soft, this tentative question that Victor hoped more than anything Yuuri would say yes to.





	Boyfriend Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @rokaraqo on twitter for letting me use the idea that they met at an inter school quidditch match T_T
> 
> Victor and Yuuri are the same age and are both seventh year students in this fic.
> 
> typos probably XD

It was the last day of their last break together, and Victor couldn’t say whether he was down about it or not. It meant no more holidays like this in between terms, no more letters by owl post or interschool quidditch matches where their rivalry was insanely fierce and unparalleled. Their last break together ever, and that meant no more looking forward to all of those amazing things, no more looking forward to seeing Yuuri. 

They were both graduating soon, and _that_ meant no more school at all. One more term for Victor at Durmstrang, one more term for Yuuri at Hogwarts, and then they’d be fully fledged wizards with no studies to come between them. No distance or school rules, no sneaking out of Durmstrang to visit Yuuri at Hogsmeade for an occasional weekend, no dealing with headmaster Yakov’s yelling when Victor got found out. 

It meant they would be free, and now that Victor was _really_ thinking about it, he wasn’t sad it was their last break at all, because Yuuri had agreed to move in together with him once the school year was done, and so Victor couldn’t wait instead. 

He already knew it was going to be the longest term of his life. 

And so they lazed in their holiday chambers in Barcelona’s wizarding suburb, enchanted fire in the hearth flashing rainbow colours as it crackled with the heat, moving artwork on the walls and furniture that rearranged itself. They should be going out for breakfast before they had to come back and pack their bags, they should face reality and realise they still had one huge lot of N.E.W.T exams to go, one more stretch of being apart before they could graduate and make this dream real. 

He watched Yuuri mill about in their room, his skin perfect under the morning sun that shone through the temperamental curtains that opened and closed on their own. He listened to Yuuri hum as he got dressed in regular clothes to go out for one last date before they had to say goodbye, he memorised the image, Yuuri’s messy hair and his sleepy morning smile, his limber frame that was perfect to chase a golden snitch faster and harder than anyone else, including Victor. 

He’d heard about Yuuri during his very first year, the Japanese first year in Slytherin house that showed immense promise. During his second year, Victor heard that Katsuki Yuuri made it onto the Slytherin team _and_ the Hogwarts team. It was that same year he met Yuuri too, that year he lost to Yuuri for the first time as the golden snitch was snatched out of his grasp by a fast hand and a cheeky smile.  
He’d been competing with Yuuri ever since, but it wasn’t until early last year that his full-blown crush on the Hogwarts seeker amounted to him pulling Yuuri aside after their match to ask if they could meet outside the quidditch pitch. 

It’d been a bad idea with senior exams and the amount of training their teams put in, but Yuuri had still laughed, one part shy and a hundred parts cute as he said yes, they’d snuck off during the post match banquet and talked all night until the Durmstrang team had to leave on the ship the next morning. 

They were in their seventh year now, and Victor hadn’t stopped thinking about Yuuri since.

This term would be different, there would be no quidditch, hardly any time to write letters, no time to sneak off, it would be an intense term of study and exams and Victor could hardly bare the thought of going Yuuri-less for the length of it. It was almost painful knowing he had to part with Yuuri today when they were _so_ close to the end, it was _hard_ to watch Yuuri walk around with that happy smile on his face like this didn’t bother him at all. 

It was impossible not to whine about it too, so that’s exactly what he did.

“Yuuuri,” Victor could feel the pout on his lips as he pushed himself off the lounger where he’d been watching from, “You don’t have to look so happy on our last day.”

This break in Barcelona had been the best yet, alone with their own hopes and dreams with no friends or parents to disturb them, Victor would have given nearly anything for just another day. And maybe if he clung onto Yuuri then they wouldn’t have to part. 

So Victor stepped in close as Yuuri turned to face him, head cocked to the side as he wondered what Victor was talking about. 

“But I am happy, Victor.” was all Yuuri laughed as he let Victor step in even closer to press their foreheads together in the middle of their chambers, plush rug underfoot on the stone floor as the fire blazed next to them.

“You’re happy to be leaving me?” Victor was still pouting, his hands on Yuuri’s hips holding on tight because if he didn’t let go then today didn’t have to be over. They’d only just started spending time together like this, close, _intimate_ , a whole new aspect of Yuuri to explore when he already didn’t know enough. Victor was loathe to come off as needy, but he was hard pressed not to when Yuuri, his long term crush turned boyfriend, was so addictive. 

“What?” Yuuri questioned, oblivious, blush on his cheeks as he pulled his head back to look at Victor properly, “Nonono, Victor, I’m happy because it’s another day closer to graduation.” 

Yuuri laughed again then, realising in the end that Victor was being unreasonable and silly like he always was when it was time to say _’see you soon.’_ Victor knew he was gone as he listened to the sound, as he watched the corner of Yuuri’s eyes crinkle with mirth, as he felt Yuuri press his head against Victor’s chest to hide the colour on his cheeks, still shy after all this time. His whole quidditch team knew he was gone too, the entire Durmstrang Institue knew that their head boy had it bad for that Slytherin captain at Hogwarts. And it was _good_ that everyone knew, because as far as Victor was concerned catching Yuuri had been harder than catching even the fastest most agile golden snitch. That’s what made it so hard to let go.

“Yuuuri, you can’t say that and expect me to be any happier about it now, that’s not fair.” he wrapped his arms around Yuuri as he said it, squeezed Yuuri against his chest that seemed to cradle Yuuri’s smaller frame perfectly.

“It’s only one more term, Victor.” Yuuri squeezed him back, chuckled against Victor’s t-shirt as he nuzzled against him, and that was just playing down right foul now. 

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want to transfer to Durmstrang for the last term?” Victor asked off handedly like it wasn’t impossible at this time in their education, it wasn’t the first time he’d thought about it either. 

“Mm, I’m sure.” was all Yuuri said with a smile against Victor’s chest. Not fair at all.

But it was fun to dream, fun to imagine what it would be like with Yuuri in the same classes as him. So he kept on going.

“It would be easy, Yuuri! You could just put on one of my spare robes and walk right in….” Victor trailed off at the sound of his own suggestion, the very notion of what he was saying, something he’d never thought of before. Something he _should_ have thought of before. 

Dumbfounded silence took place of Victor’s next words as Victor reeled at his own imagination. The fire crackled, a wooden chair leg scraped across the stone as it moved to a different corner of their room, and still Victor could only look down at Yuuri and imagine. 

“Victor, what is it?” Yuuri looked up at Victor when the silence stretched out too long, adorable concern on his face like maybe this was worrying Victor for real. That wasn’t it at all anymore. 

“My uniform.” Victor blurted back, finally looking down to see Yuuri, to realise he’d just had the best idea of his life. 

“What about it?” Yuuri cocked his head again, lost at the sudden turn in conversation. 

“Can you… try it on for me?” he whispered it soft, this tentative question that Victor hoped more than anything Yuuri would say yes to. 

Except Yuuri didn’t say anything for the longest time, he just turned his head away with the colour in his cheeks going all the way to his ears, and how could one of the best seekers Victor knew be this cute?! It was adorable watching Yuuri scrunch up his nose in thought, watching him fidget on his feet until he finally turned back to Yuuri with his pupils a little deeper and darker than they had been before.

And Yuuri never ceased to blow his mind, he always had this way of surprising Victor in everything they did together, just like he did now, because then Yuuri said, “Only if you try mine on too.”

* * *

It was getting their uniforms out from their luggage and turning their backs to each other as they dressed in each others. Yuuri’s uniform, black and green with Slytherin colours was a couple of sizes too small for him, white shirt tight across his chest and short in the arms, black pants snug around his thighs and short in the legs. He tied the green and silver tie with a perfect knot anyway, fingered that snake crest on the end and traced the pattern, he took care in dressing himself, because this was Yuuri’s uniform.  
It smelt like Yuuri, felt like Yuuri, and it made him feel that much closer to Yuuri, especially when he pulled the thick black robe over his shoulders that fit better than he thought it would. This was the robe that Yuuri had been wearing when Victor first laid eyes on him at the formal introduction banquet before their first quidditch match against each other. 

It was ridiculous and exciting at the same time to be in Yuuri’s uniform, it was so different to his own, and that’s what made Victor forget all about the fact he was wearing Yuuri’s at all, because all he could think about was Yuuri getting changed behind him. Yuuri putting Victor’s uniform on instead.

This shortest of waits to see Yuuri was one of the worst, he listened to the sound of clothing rustling, listened to Yuuri laugh to himself and say _’it’s way too big.’_ , he agonised until finally they were both dressed.

“… Turn around now?” Yuuri asked behind him, hesitant. 

Victor was already turning the moment Yuuri started speaking, fast enough so that he got to see the full display of Yuuri spinning around to face him, breath taking in the crimson robes and brown fur of Durmstrang. 

And no, this wasn’t playing fair in the slightest, seeing _his_ uniform on Yuuri, the bright red robe stark against his black hair and pale skin, the black leather straps loose across his chest. Victor was head freaking boy of Durmstrang, he was meant to have pride in his uniform, he was meant to respect it and present himself well, he was meant to treasure it. And _oh_ , he’d treasure it if Yuuri was the one that was wearing it, because Yuuri looked too good in red. 

Victor was too busy breathing in the sight of Yuuri in Durmstrang colours to notice Yuuri’s reaction to him, too busy being speechless to realise that Yuuri was speechless too. It was unconscious steps forward then to get a better look, one after another until they were only an arms length apart, mirrored reflections of each others reactions. 

The fire crackled in the hearth, one of the curtains behind Yuuri shut itself while the other stayed open, Victor ignored it all and reached out to touch the brown fur at Yuuri’s shoulder, tugging it between his fingers to pull Yuuri closer. That was enough to snap Yuuri out of hit, enough to have him pull his eyes down and fidget once more. 

“Um, how do I look?” Yuuri asked in the end, nervous and shy as he kept his eyes downcast, a far cry from the person he was on the quidditch pitch. 

“Perfect, Yuuri.” Victor crooned, tipping Yuuri’s chin up with his finger to look him in the eye, “Perfect.”

Those black pupils blew out as Yuuri looked up to him, as Yuuri leant into his touch, as Yuuri pulled on the green tie at Victor’s chest, “You too, you look… really good in green.” 

“Only good?” Victor teased, momentarily distracted by Yuuri’s own response, because he could see from the look on Yuuri’s face that Yuuri thought he looked _more_ than good. 

All Yuuri’s shyness was gone now, whisked away as he looked up at Victor in Slytherin colours, “It brings out your eyes.” Yuuri hummed, leaning in closer still. 

It was fair to say at this point that Victor’s heart was racing, clenching as butterflies danced in his rib cage, because as good as Yuuri thought he looked, there was no way that he’d compare to how Yuuri looked right now. Maybe Yuuri transferring to Durmstrang was a bad idea after all, he didn’t want anyone to see Yuuri in his uniform like this, amazing, perfect, his.

How was he meant to say goodbye after all this? 

“I think,” Victor whispered, quiet against Yuuri’s lips moments before he kissed him, soft and chaste, “That breakfast can wait.” 

And Yuuri caught on too late, so all he did was shout and _laugh_ as Victor pulled them both onto the bed that’d walked itself quietly behind Yuuri as they’d stood there staring at each other. 

“Victor!” Yuuri kept chuckling as Victor kissed all over his face, his cheeks, his lips, his neck. 

“Breakfast is cancelled, school is cancelled, exams are cancelled. We’re staying here.” Victor announced, smiling against Yuuri’s lips as their kisses turned slow, as he undid the straps across Yuuri’s chest one by one. 

Gentle fingers were already buried in his hair, tugging gently in a way Victor had never known he liked until Yuuri did it the first time. And there was something so incredibly thrilling about making out with Yuuri like this in each others uniform, it wasn’t something the head boy of Durmstrang would do, it wasn’t something the star seeker on the Hogwarts team would do either, yet here they were.

“Our uniforms, Victor.” Of course Yuuri would be the voice of reason, the voice of sense, they both had to be back at school tonight with their uniforms perfect before their last term ever. 

But it was only one more term, and so they might as well start it right. 

“You’re forgetting something, Yuuri.” Victor teased again, revelling in the sight of Yuuri in his red robe. “I can fix our uniforms.” 

This was going to be the longest term of Victor’s life, of that Victor had no doubt, but at least now he’d have this memory to get him through. 

Yuuri played along nonetheless, kissing Victor back as he stopped caring. Breakfast was well and truly cancelled. “Oh? How will you do that?”

“Magic.” was all Victor said. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
